


Tour It Down

by RandomRedneck



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, Rock Stars, Sequel, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: A rock-star makes a big decision.





	Tour It Down

A large tour-bus traveled down the road, headed for a city whose name wasn’t important.

 

“Wakey wakey, Sugarpop. We’re almost there. You should probably get dressed. Or don’t. I like you this way.”

 

Bonnibel Kaugummi stirred awake on the bed in the back of the bus, lightly punching her girlfriend in the arm.

 

“Yes, I’m sure my parents would love the sight of their daughter returning home topless. I still don’t know how they’re going to react to that tattoo...”

 

Some months ago, Bonnie had made a decision. To travel with her rock-star GF on her nationwide tour. She’s seen every city from L.A. to New York. And the big ones in-between...and that one weird stop-off in Omaha. But that was a story for another time.

 

“Still can’t believe it’s over. Gotta go back to the real world.”

 

The tour had wrapped up the previous night. That concert would be in a lot of peoples minds for a while. Especially because of Marceline’s failed attempt to do the splits.

 

“I warned you not to do the splits in those pants. Now everyone knows your little secret.”

 

Marceline scoffed, hopping out of bed and digging around for her pants. Still wearing the little secret.

 

“So I have a pair of Hello Kitty panties. They’re cute. I’m allowed to like cute stuff. I like you after all.”

 

Bonnie giggled as she hopped out of bed as well, trying to locate her wayward clothes. Being the closing day of their debauched journey, the two had...consummated in rather exuberant fashion. The poor tour bus driver wouldn’t be able to ever unhear some of the things she heard that night.

 

“Yeah, but only I’m supposed to know the color of my girls unmentionables.”

 

The two were trying to ignore the elephant in the room. The tour was over. Bonnie was going home. And so was Marceline,

 

“...It’s gonna be weird going back to the long distance thing But we made it work once. We can do it again...right?”

 

Bonnie wanted to say yes. But wanting and doing were two different things.

 

“I don’t know. You’re going to be working on your next album, I’m going to be studying for my degree...we’ll both be so busy and so far apart.”

 

The silence in the room could be cut with a knife.

 

“We’ll make it work. Just you watch.”

 

She walked over and gave her a reassuring peck on the cheek.

 

“Trust me, babe. Has your Marcy ever let you down?”

 

Excluding that pit-stop in Tacoma when she’d forgotten her at the gas station, no. She hadn’t.

 

“Okay. I trust you. The rest stop is up here. My parents should be waiting for me.”

 

As the bus pulled in and Bonnie headed for the door, Marcy gulped.

 

“Bonnie,, before you go. I gotta tell you something.”

 

Bonnie held a hand up.

 

“Don’t say it. It’s just gonna make this more difficult. But I know.”

 

She exited the bus, Marcy morosely strolling back to the room.

 

“...No! I’m not letting it end like this.”

 

She fished her phone out of her pocket.

 

“Hey, Jonah. Your cousin still lives out here right? He’s still doing that, right? Sweet. I need you to get me his number.”

 

**A few days later.**

 

Bonnie sat in the living room, relaxing with a nice book about quantum psychics. She was broken from her reading when a knock came at the door.

 

“I’ll get it.”

 

Strolling over, she was greeted to a beautiful sight standing there when she opened it.

 

“Hey, Sugarpop. Miss me?”

 

Marceline winked, right before Bonnie wrapped her in a hug.

 

“Marcy! What are you doing here? I thought you had to go back home.”

 

She smirked as Bonnie released her.

 

“Funny story. One of my sound guys has a cousin who lives out here. Works in real estate. I gave him a ring. Turns out there was this boffo mansion up for sale a few miles from here. So I bought it. But not before I made a little stop.”

 

She dropped to one knee, pulling a tiny box out of her pocket.

 

I don’t wanna get mushy. But Bonnibel Kaugummi, I freaking love you. And I don’t wanna be apart from you. I want you come live with me in that boffo mansion.”

 

She flipped the box open.

 

“As my wife. What do you say? Wanna get married to a rock-star?”

 

Bonnie nearly fainted from all the excitement.

 

“YES!”

 

She slid the ring on her finger, standing up and receiving the mother of all kisses from her new fiance.

 

“Sweet. I’m gonna get married to a beautiful genius. I’m the luckiest girl in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of my "Backstage Bubblegum" saga.


End file.
